


Work Visit

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, smut galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: A quickie in the hospital stock room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Visit

Painted red lips crashed against his, silencing his attempts to assuage her, his excuses about only having a short break and short circuiting his brain enough to make him not care.

“Victor...” She drags his name out as her lips press against his neck, as if he still needs convincing that them having sex in the supply closet is anything but the best idea ever.  
She sinks to her knees, leaving his shirt intact for once, and claws at his belt until she manages to unclip it, freeing him from his rapidly tightening constraints and smirking at how he was already semi-hard.  
She wasted no time in wrapping those sinful lips around him, tongue lathing at his length as her head bobbed expertly, knowing every button to press to make him want nothing more than to take her in every way possible. His fingers curled in her hair, his blunt nails raking across her scalp as he began thrusting into her mouth, taking pleasure from her the way she often encouraged him to.  
There were parts of her cursed personality that had stuck around. Parts that he was very fond of and her slutty nature was one of them.  
As if she could sense how close he was, she released him with a pop, smirking up at him as he dragged her to her feet, pressing their lips together once more as he ran his hand up her thigh, groaning upon finding she wasn't wearing any underwear.

“Such a filthy whore.” He whispered to her as he pressed the pad of one finger to her clit, hearing her whimper, feeling her hips buck.  
“Coming in here because you just couldn't wait to have my cock in you.” He drew small circles, listening to her whine and whimper at his teasing.

“P-please!” She begged and he laughed, although his chest felt tight and he felt his cock get impossibly harder.

“Is that what you want, my little slut? You want me to fuck you right here, right here when there could be people outside to hear you crying out? People to hear how much of a whore in heat you are?” She nodded, her head thunking against his shoulder as he slid the tips of two fingers into her, smirking at the groan that escaped her.  
Pulling away, he popped his fingers in his mouth and moaned, just to listen to her whine, lifting her head to look at him with pleading eyes, that pretty make-up smeared over her face from the force of their kisses.

“Please!” She repeated desperately and he smirked, pulling her in for another kiss, backing her against the door before entering her, the two of them moaning into each others mouths at the feeling.

“Be loud for me Ruby. Tell this whole hospital who's fucking you.” He instructed, knowing that it was the night shift and they were in no real danger of being overheard. She nodded eagerly, grinding her hips down against him in a silent plea for him to just _move_!  
A plea that he listened to with gusto, his hips setting a punishing rhythm as they continued to kiss sloppily, their mouths meeting and then losing the connection with the force of his thrusts.

“Fuck! Fuck!” He knew she was close, could feel the tell-tale fluttering of her walls and with great determination he managed to get his hand between them, his hips still working away with all their might, to flick her clit.  
That's all it took to tip her over the edge, her orgasm hitting her as she let out a cry of his name, the word bouncing all around the small supply closet that they inhabited.  
He came moments later, muffling his own gutteral grunt in her shoulder before holding her close, giving both of them a moment to calm down, able to feel his own heart racing.

She should definitely come visit him at work more often.


End file.
